


G r e e n

by Kat1477



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Pride, Ilvermorny, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Muggle Culture, Muggle-born Pride, One sided, Orphanage, Orphans, Redemption, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snakes, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1477/pseuds/Kat1477
Summary: Small snippets of times from childhood into adulthood where Emma befriends the children from Wool's Orphanage and the Knights of Walpergis.Without knowing who they were(Note:Name is changed back to G R E E N however due to reasons the story is being re-written in Y E L L O W.)https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454847





	1. Chapter 1

_Well being sent into a fanficional world can't be that bad, I may not know jack shit about this place seeing how that was my sister's thing but it can't be that bad._

This was me last month. It's only taken me less then half of that time to realized that **half of the shit ****my sister had ever mentioned about this place was a lie.**

"Emma! can we play tag again?" _Kid we've been playing tag for the past 4 hours. _

_<strike>Your over exaggerating, it's only been less</strike> _<strike>_than-_</strike> <strike>_that you lazy fu-_ </strike>_ **S**_**_hut the hell __u_**_**p** __**brain.** _<strike></strike>_  
_

<strike></strike>I cant really remember what happened that had caused me to be here, I was just minding my own business when I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in a smaller version of my own body in the middle of the street. Of course I was taken in by the police and after a few weeks of no one coming forward to claim me I was sent to a place where no child would ever want to go to.

_Wool's Orphanage._

Yeah you see my problem here? 

During my stay here I somehow won the affections of some of the younger children here, which makes it easier for me to blend in and not stand out too much to our resident sociopath. 

_Boy if only it was that simple._

Many knew of Tom Riddle, in my own world he was my personal eye candy but over here he was a total nightmare. Honestly though I wouldn't blame the poor bastard due to his circumstances however it still wouldn't take away much from the fact that the dudes fucked up.

_"Now where did I put that stick at-"_

"What are you doing?"

_ **FUCK** _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well?"_

You know for a 8 year old the kid could probrably give Issabela from PNL a run for her money with how intensed his stare was.

"Nothing important Riddle." Waving my dirt covered hands infront of him, I continued. "Just playing a few games." 

Tom looked at my dirt covered form in disgust. 

Tom as I've mentioned before is currently 8 years old right now, so there's still some time before Dumbledore comes for him and when you think about it a few years before shit really hits the fan if what I heard is correct. Looking at him right now I can't really imagine him becoming the no-nosed villan of the story but only a scruffy little twat who occasionally trips his fellow orphans in the front yard and drinks their tears.

_Yeah that's pretty much how I've been seeing him since showing up at this place._

After the silence between us started to get awkward I coughed, "Well nice chatting with ya Riddle but I gotta go now." 

Unsurprisingly he did not respond.

* * *

Being in the 20th century you take a lot of things for granted I've learned. 

With a spoon I sloshed the soggy vegetable a bit before holding my breath and attempted to eat tonight's dinner. Around the dinning room small chatter was heard but most tried to finish dinner without much complaint, due to the shortage in England because of the war the fund to the orphanage was cut again but even then they didn't get much. 

Being in the era of war is a lot diffrent then how they made it out to be the text book.

When one of the younger children timidly asked for my plate I gave it to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I'm not going to lie, I **kinda** regret being sentimental and giving that kid my bowl of sludge._

_"Fuckkkkkkk."_

Holding onto a very angry tummy, I grimaced as I felt my own body punishing myself. As if blaming its lack of nutrients on my own person. Normally I would tell my body to deal with it and shut up but even I'm started to regret my life choices leading up to this point. _Fuck those puppy dog eyes._

Currently being nighttime, there wasn't much that I could do while my roommates slept, not to mention I didn't feel like moving any time soon because I couldn't tell if at the cornner of our room that was a table and chair or some turtle monster. 

Lucky me to have found my beat stick from earlier.

So what did I learn from this? Sometimes doing the right thing may _be_ the right thing or some shit but it's not always guaranteed to feel great later. I can literally feel my fingers tremble a bit and for a second a flashback of Aunt May's roasted chicken came to mind.

Proud to say none of the other girls woke to me screaming curses towards every single god in existence.

During my tirade a crack appeared on our window.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You what?"_

Holding on to the rather hideously deformed potato, I stared up (all of these adults are too tall for their own damn good) at the head of the orphanage, Mrs.Cole.

"I _said_ can I have this," motioning towards the vegetable in my hand, "and plant it in the yard?" 

"Dearie, I'm sorry to say but I highly doubt that anything would pop up but if you insist." 

Why she give in so easily? Maybe because she has faith in me... or because the soil around this area is so bad that only weeds pops up and even then its a fight for survival. Not to mention the deformed monstrosity in my hand was already starting to grow a rather cool hair due that would have made any Victorian lady green with envy.

Heh, _green with envy because of my green thumb-_

I'll shut up now.

* * *

Tom watched from the window as the girl from the day prior pulled weed after weed from a secluded area outside. Picking up the object next to her she nonchalantly dropped it into the hole shes dug up and buried it and after going back inside for a while until coming with a cup of water and pouring the whole glass onto the soil. Marking the spot with a stick and not at all minding the dirt and mud over her uniform.

Returning to his book he scoffed.

_"what an idiotic girl."_

* * *

The next day Emma stood beaming infront of a shocked Mis.Cole with a basket overflowing with a wide varieties of potatos. 

Dinner that night was sweet and Tom felt full for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirt. There was so much dirt.

I have no idea how my potatos grew the day after I planted them or how many diffrent varieties sprouted from the original Lord Potato but dear god if I had known that it would end in Mrs.Cole putting me in charge of the pathetic patch of land known as the garden then I would have much rather starve.

Is what I would have said if I didn't value my own self preservation, thank you very much.

Thankfully after 3 weeks of my pathetic tiny ass body slaughtering weeds my work was finally starting to pay off, now not only do we currently have potatos but also carrots and slowly to Tomatos.

However now due to the sudden increased in produced theres been a few free loading critters thinking that they suddenly have a buffet. Which brings me to my current problem.

_"Stop looking at me like that."_

_Blink_

"Seriously you don't contribute to this garden at all besides eating literally everything." Holding the ball of fur farther away from me, I tried my best to avoid the look of innocents. 

Next to me one of the older orphans named Billy stared starry eyed at the brown rabbit in my hands who chewed on the remainder of Kale in its mouth.

Billy was an older boy in the orphanage (I have no idea by how much but probrably not by much) who on occasion picked on a few of us "children," Tom and I included. However since Lord Potato gave birth to his children/loyal subjects Mrs.Cole decided that I shouldnt be the only one to tend to Potato Topia. 

Helper would be an over statement seeing how he uses every opportunity to be a lazy fuck and sneak off. However the moment I pulled the rabbit from the ground he appeared out of no where while attempting to pet said creature.

"Its a she," he muttered, observing the chunky fur ball in my hands. "Shes so cute..."

"Please dont name her, the moment you name something it's all over-" "I'm keeping her."

"...No." 


	6. Chapter 6

_I never really liked sand. It's coarse, rough, and it gets everywhere._

Well thank you inner Anakin, you can go now.

But seriously I could do without all this.

Emptying out my dress for the third time I grimaced at the rough feeling of the beache's warm welcome. In the form of sand.

God there was a reason why I asigned my life as a hermit.

Aparently if they had enough funds to spare the Orphanage would book a few hours long trip to beach, much to the delight to the children because who wouldnt want to go into a salty body of water without probrably knowing how to swim.

Besides me.

Tom being the antisocial little shit that he was disappeared a little while after we arrived and if I remembered correctly through the internet, something big was supposed to happen.

Feeling a poke on my check, I gave Amy the side eye as she and Dennis held a magnet expectantly. 

Ah, so treasure hunting it is.

* * *

It was mid day and so far the one of the only few things we've found so far was a rusty spoon, a one armed crab(your free! _STOP PINCHING ME!!_) And a boot. 

Dennis sighed, "So much for treasure..." 

I quirked a brow as his face lit up. 

"We could try looking in there!" Point to a mount in the distants, he waved his arms rapidly as the girl next to me snorted. "And get punished by Mrs.Cole?_ No thanks."_

"there's always cool things in caves! Just a peak, please???"

"Well if you want to go so bad, why not go by yourself then?" "..."

My eyes blanked, "...you dont want to go by yourself do you?" 

The boy shuffled in place while Amy laughed. "chicken!" 

"Well if I'm one then you are too!" He snapped.

"Am not!" Damn for a 9 year old she looked like she was about to beat the living shit out of this kid. 

Sensing where this was headed, after a while of this I started to back away slowly before I felt a sudden grab on my arm. 

"Now where do you think your going?" 

Children please back the fuck up.

"That cave screams high tide and freaks of Nature." How the heck can these kids be so scary?! "No thank you." 

"Please..? Just a peak, I promise! If we dont find anything then I'll do your chores for the week!"

"..."

* * *

"Tom what the heck are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

The cave in it's self was like any normal cave, cold, dark and all of the above. If it weren't for the faint sound of splashing then we wouldn't have even spotted him in the first place.

_"Tom, what the heck are you doing_ here?" Hugging my body tightly to preserve what warmth I had left, I shivered. "Also I really do think it's time to go now, the trips almost over and its going to get dark soon..."

He didn't answer. 

After a while of no response I motioned for the two children beside me to stay put and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder out of curiosity I noticed Tom in a trance like stated, his gaze transfixed onto something in the water. It was hard to tell due to the limited amount of light, however what ever it was starting to give me chills. By now Tom's hand began to slowly move towards towards the water. 

I smack the boy upside the head.

"ACK!!!" 

Gripping onto the back of his head, he gave me a death glare while I gave him a flat look. 

"You weren't about to try to grab that thing were you?" More glares.

No more fucks given, I grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to _drag_ him as it seems like he wasn't going down without a fight, with him demanding that I let him go. I turned back to face Amy and Dennis only to find them as white as sheets of paper, looks of sudden terror on their faces.

It was only then that I noticed the stiffness in Toms grip along with the sound of scraping gravel and dripping water.

Feeling a sudden chill go down my spine, I slowly looked behind us, only to suddenly regret it. 

What appeared to be a rotten corpse was half dragging its self out of the water, it was staring right back at us, or more importantly, at _Tom._

I have no idea what happened next, other than suddenly getting dragged under water with my last vision being Tom crashing into Amy and Dennis.


	8. Chapter 8

Shivering, I tightened my grip onto the itchy blanket and sneezed. Afterward I glared at the little shit holding the tray of baked potatos in annoyance. 

Remember how I got dragged 6 feet under by that underwater freak of nature? Well apparently even though it didn't get Tom, it thought that a little thing like me was going to be an easy target. 

_Yeah to be honest I didn't think shoving a spoon into is eye while at the same time beating it with a boot would work either._

when I came back to the water surface the only one to remain was Tom. He then dragged me as we both then proceeded to run for our lives because whatever that thing was apparently wanted round two.

Yeah. Good stuff.

By the time we found Mrs.Cole, Amy and Dennis were both screaming and crying up until they saw us then proceeded to tackle the living life out of me while screeching. While they're concerns were welcomed, at the time I was more focused on the sand now sticking to my whole back, neck, legs, etc. 

It was itchy as heck, no wounder why Anakin hated this stuff.

That was all yesterday and I was still sick as hell from the cold I had gotten. 

"Tom, don't you have anything better to do?"

Also about Tommy boi, dear god don't even get me startet on this kid. Do you have any idea how weird it is for someone to ignore your entire existence for almost an entire year now only to suddenly pop up everywhere you go? 

Kid. Chill the heck out.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom for what's hes worth is incredibly smart for a boy for his age, however he does have his moments where his violent tendency tends to show.

_Like right freaking now._

"Seriously dude it's not okay to hurt animals." I scowled, holding onto the frightened rabbit in my arms protectivly, "I get you like trophies but still its not okay."

Glaring he said nothing, to another child he would have appeared terrifying however to me he only looked like a pounting child, a part of me would have been pleased to find that much of his features were no longer as hallow much like the few other orphans with the increased in vegetables from the garden.

However all was ignored due to the severity of the situation.

Earlier Billy had been picking on Tom again while in the Garden. Having no idea about the situation its self, I've walked in only to bump shoulders with the now angry 9 year old Tom with 11 year old Billy shouting the words _Freak_ towards him. 

Immediately I pinched the older boy's ear while scowling him and smacking him for good measure. By the end of it Billy was visibly embarrassed and terrified when I threatened(bluff) to withhold meals for his rabbit Elizabeth the 3rd. 

Later on late in the evening while I was washing dishes I had suddenly remembered something having to do with our resident Dark lord, Billy and a Rabbit.

** _SHIT._ **

Which brings us to right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to BlankAllea for getting the reference of Billy's Rabbit! owo)/

This is awkward. This is very awkward.

Sitting next to the child I couldn't help but glance at him a few times while holding Elizabeth the 3rd who by now had calm down from her near death experience. Tom's room was smaller than my own but then again I have roommates and from what I heard he was moved recently.

After a while I glanced from the corner of my eye towards him only I found myself face to face with the boy and jumped.

Ignoring my discomfort he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" I shrink as his glare intensified.

_"Why are you acting as if it never happened?"_

Sensing my confusing he continued, "The cave."

"..." Oh that cave.

After nearly drowning Amy and Dennis continuously pestered Mrs.Cole and anyone who would listen about what had happened back then however when asked by one of the other workers about it I had lied and said that I had simply triped and fallen into the water. Obviously upon hearing this the two orphans confronted me, asking _why_ I had lied and begging that they weren't seeing things and that they weren't _crazy_. When I told them that what had happen happened Amy then asked why tell the workers otherwise, my answer was simple.

"Nobody would believe something like that from a child. Because no body takes children seriously." I answered blankly, "If I had then someone might have called a _doctor_ and quite frankly its more trouble than what its worth."

Feeling a nibble, I looked down to find Elizabeth the 3rd fussing about, probrably demanding to be fed again, spoil brat just ate 2 hours ago.

As if confused by my answer, Tom quirked a brow. 

Feeling sleepy, I got up and with one arm holding the rabbit while the other patted the dust off my dress, turing back to the boy, I bid him a good night. Obviously he didn't say anything but simply stared at the wall infront of him, deep in thought.

The next morning I found myself struggling to hold back an angry Billy yelling curswords that would surely earn himself an hour with a belt and a pokerfaced Tom holding a shovel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Staring up at the grown ups in the garden, I couldn't help but rub the soreness from my cheeks from the pinching session they've had to endure. Oblivious to my discomfort, the woman cooed while the husband simply stood by and watched as his wife abused an innocent child infront of him despite all of the pleading looks from said victim. 

It was that time of day.

_Adoption Day._

It doesn't happen often but when it does many of the orphans dress their best in order to increase chances of finding a good family, however there are some older orphans like Billy who don't give a hoot about it, and very few who are indifferent to it, like Tom and I.

I was hiding in a bush when I was (literally) ambushed by this eccentric lady and her poor husband who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Whinning at the sudden pinching to the cheeks, I quietly begged the lady too cool it with the pinches.

_"So cute..!"_ The woman cooed, "Doesn't she look perfect darling?"

The man spluttered, suddenly waking from a nap agreed.

Don't get me wrong, the couple actrally seem pretty nice, with the wife being like a a bubbly ray of sunshine and the husband reminding me of the equivalent of a man drowning in paperwork with no way of escape.

Holding a hand up, I winced. "I disagree."

There are many reasons as to why I don't want to be adopted, a few of them being that I've somewhat grown attached to the place and also _I do not know these people._

The woman opened her mouth to say something else however the moment she did, her eyes flickered over my shoulder. My ears almost broke from her impressive high C and the next moment found her dragging her poor husband by the collar as she ran out of the garden. 

Standing confused, I could have sworn that I heard hissing. Standing still for a few seconds to see where it was coming from, I then shrugged it off and simply basked in my freedom and left to get some ice for my cheeks.

Tom from the other side of the door way hissed thanks to the little garden snake for scaring the wife and promised them the choice between a fat mouse and a spoiled rabbit. To his disappointment the snake chose the mouse.


	12. Chapter 12

"I must admit to some confusion in receiving your letter, Mr.Dumbledore" Mis.Cole explained as the two walked up the creaking stairs. "In all the years Tom's been here, he has never once received a family visitor." 

Nodding his head in understanding, Dumbledore watched as her brows knotted up in concern, "There were incidents with the other children, _nasty things, _things that nobody could understand."

"However it's ceased to stop not that long ago and everything seemed to have calmed down however it does rarely occur once in a while," and she was thanking her stars for that because she has no idea what would have happened if it had continued like it did.

"Tom, You have a visitor..." She called, opening the door to the child's room.

Said child looked up from the garden snake in his hand in annoyance and the woman couldn't stop her eyes twitching in return.

Recently Toms taken to bringing the local snakes into his room because apparently the other children annoyed him. Mrs.Cole at first tried to explain why he couldn't bring them inside however the boy was stubborn no matter what and eventually she relented after 5 months when Emma explained the deceased in the rodents within the building and the snakes being non-venomus. The matron gave up and after warning him to keep them in his room and his room only. WhileTom had his victory, Billy however was horrified and refused to leave his rabbit out of his sights after the young wizard made a comment about Elizabeth and the rafters.

He stopped after facing Emma's wrath. 

Mrs.Cole left and and the moment she did, Dumbledore felt Tom's piercing stare and before he even spoke, the boy cut him off by demanding the reason for the visit while the snake seemed to be giving him the stink eye.

It hasn't even been 10 minutes and already Dumbledore despised this kid. The feelings were mutual. 


	13. Chapter 13

Holding Elizabeth the 3rd, I stared down at the teen sleeping before me. He's come a long way from being a total douche bag/child tormentor, a Slacker, to a somewhat decent fellow who often gets triggered at the sight of another certain someone. Not gonna lie hes starting to grow into quite the heart breaker, with his face being all peaceful like this.

I then promptly dropped the Rabbit onto his face.

_"FUCK-!" _

"Dinners ready," I said, completely ignoring the angered teen.

Billy, annoyed at the rude wakeup call was about to beat the shit outta this child when Elizabeth, obviously happy to see her owner up and about then promptly jumped onto his stomach, littering his face with kisses and while he was distracted Emma wisely chose this time to make her escape.

Hey, just because they became friends now doesn't mean it was all sunshine and rainbows.

Inside of the orphanage, Emma told many others about dinner being ready, and like many times she couldn't help but wondered if there was something wrong with her, how waking up in a body not her own in a fictional world in a book, she wasn't freaking out as much as she would have thought. 

But then she remembered she did, which resulted in her being at the police station due to the couple reporting a dirty child screaming like a banshee.

Reaching the familiar door, Emma froze as the smell of smoke hit her nose and wondered what the heck he was doing this time. Opening the door, the first thing she saw was a burning wardrobe, a stiff old man sitting in a chair far too small for himself and a shocked Tom Riddle. Everything was silent until the flames were extinguished and after that things were just plain awkward.

Stiffly holding onto the door, the girl stared and suddenly everything seemed to click as her gaze shifted from the man to the wand in his hand. Without saying a word she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door as if in denial of interrupting one of the most important events in Harry Potter.

From the other side Dumbledore couldn't help but agreed that today just wasn't his day


	14. Chapter 14

So after that intrusion in Toms room, the first place Emma found herself back in her happy place.

The garden.

Hiding in a random bush, the child munched onto one of the few blue berries popping up, quietly savoring the sweetness in her mouth to help distract from what she had just interrupted. She had nothing against magic, in fact she thinks that its amazing and to know that the ideas for it was limitless however it was also more evidence for her being very far from home. 

Even though there wasn't much to go back too, she still missed having internet and coffee. 

Lots and lots of coffee.

Her family too, they count.

Feeling her mood drop, she popped another berry into her mouth but pause as her ears perked up at the sound of crunching leaves, and the old man from before appeared.

The moment Dumbledore stepped foot into the garden, he saw the child from before hiding in one of the bushes and woundered if she knew that leaves could only hide so much.


	15. Chapter 15

"Young miss, please I just want to have a word with you..." 

Emma, not caring for the man's discomforts continued to glare up at him, cheeks puffed up angrily and Dumblebore couldn't help but comparing the child to a chipmunk with its mouth full.

Okay so apparently hiding in bushes _does not _grant you instant invisibility as Dumbledork had so _graciously _pointed out. Eyeballing one of the near by trees, she couldn't help but contemplate rather or not they were strong enough to hold her weight.

Better not chance it, she didn't feel like getting any broken bones. _Yet._

Ignoring the intense stating contest with mother nature, Dumbledore coughed. "Now what you saw back there..."

Emma payed no mind but continued to pluck blueberries from the Bush she was still in and had offered Dumbledore some out of stress. Wanting to ease her worries he accepted.

"Young miss, what you saw back there..."

"I didn't see anything." Nopenopenopenope.

With out her knowing, Dumbledore's wand appeared under his sleeve, and then everything went dark.

He really didn't want to obliviate a child but he couldn't take the risk, placing her on the nearby bench, he stood up and made his leave. Outside the orphanage Dumbledore popped one of the berries into his mouth but froze as he tasted something very faint in them. Magic.

The next morning Emma woke to Tom was shaking her and when questioning her as to what happened, everything came up blank.

While tending to the strawberries Tom had asked about the incident again, thinking back, Emma couldn't help but mentioned the old man but nothing else.

Upon hearing this his face darkened. 

A few days later a letter to _Emma Willows_ appeared, the sender being a boarding school called _Hogwarts._

After that, Tom's stalkerish tendency increased much to Billy's dismay and Emma tried remembering when Dumbledore visited.


	16. Chapter 16

Staring intently at the letter, I tried figuring out how the heck I got accepted into a School of _Magic_ when the last time I check, I couldn't even preform a simple coin trick to save mylife. Next to me, Amy scoffed as I held my hand over the letter again for the 12th time that day. "What are you exactly trying to do?"

"Trying to use the Force, that's what I'm doing."

She paused, "..._What?_"

_"Use the Force Luke..." _After saying that I got a face full of dusty pillows and was immediately disgusted at the fact that hair got into my mouth and Amy like the heartless girl that she was ignored my sputtering as she took the letter and read out the contents.

_ **Dear Miss Willows** _

_ **We are pleased to inform you that due to meeting our schools requirments, you are accepted into our Hogwarts School. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment required.** _ _ ** Term begins XXXX-X ** _

_ **Professor Dumbledore** _

At the name Amy raised a brow, "What kind of name is _Hogwarts?_ Sound like someone named it after a Warthog or something." 

"Don't know, maybe." I replied, more focused on aces in my arms to feel anything else. 

Silence

"...Its really weird that out of eveyone here, its you guys who were picked, even though our teachers never mentioned it before." 

Sketchy I know.

"I don't know either, but it's not like I have a choice at this point."

"Yeah with Tom breathing down your spine I dont blame you," A look of pity was all I received from her. 

"...Wanna switch with me?" I whimpered. 

Amy thought for a moment.

"...Have fun with your stalker."

* * *

When it was time for us visit Diagon Ally, Dumbledore, a person with common sense(I hope) made it apparent that he would be accompanying us much to Tom's displeasure.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Mister Dumbledore?" Emma huffed, due to her shortness to her two companions and how long they've been walking she was forced to move a bit faster just to keep up with them. "Even though I'm flattered and all that I received a letter, I don't think I-_mph!!"_

"What I think she means is how we're going to get the supplies on the list," Tom asked, completely ignoring the struggling girl next to him as she tried to pride his arm away.

Completely normal stuff.

Stopping infront of a shop, and ignoring the sounds of distressed Dumbledore cheerfully answered, "Why, we're already here."

The shop we stopped infront of was a bar named _The Leaky Cauldron_ and Tom was not impressed. He actrally looked like he was debating rather or not they were getting kidnapped.

Inside the group were greeted by a young bartender and Emma tuned out most of the conversation inorder to study the inhabitants of the establishment.

_I'll ask Dumbledore later if its normal for people to attempt to drink a something that's literally on fire with their friends cheering them on._

Her shared look with Tom's said everything.

After all was said and done the children were led to a small room with a brick wall and Emma woundered if they were indeed about to be kidnapped until Dumbledore, with his wand in hand, taped a pattern into the bricks and it was then, while Tom was amazed at the visual of the bricks simultaneously moving to form a entrance into the world of magic it Emma couldn't help but feel her skin crawl a bit at the multiple movements and couldn't help but compared it to that time during gardening where she picked up a tree branch infested with ants.

That shit was awful.

At the look of awe, Dumbledore chuckled.

"Welcome to the Wizaring World."


	18. Chapter 18

Tugging on the end of my sleeve, Tom grumbled for the fifth time that day for me to hurry up. My size once again being a disadvantage because more often then not I would be shoved by the crowd until either Tom or Dumbledore would notice and one of the two would nudge(or in this case pull) me in into the right direction. Face red in embarrassment, I had no choice but to obliged.

When I'm not getting treated like a piece of luggage, I couldn't help but admire both the people and the stores, in London everything seemed so gloomy due to the threat of the war but here it's the complete opposite.

_Tug._

"Emma, for the last time if we can't find you then _I'm tying you up and dragging you."_

I gave the dark haired boy a once over, "How can you do that when you can't find me Tommy Boi?"

_GLARE._

Dumbledore, blessed his soul allowed me to use himself as a human shield

* * *

A few hours later had me standing infront of a candy shop, petrified.

_"Tom? Dumbledore??"_

After visiting Gringotts (those goblins looked like they were absolutely done with their life) receiving the allowance for the school supplies, and at least getting _some_ shopping in, I may have gotten side tracked by this candy shop and stopped by for a few seconds to drool over them and apparently thats all it took for me to get lost in this sea of wizards and witches.

Well...shit.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been I don't know how long since since I've been left behind, my arms are starting to ace along with the fact that my supplies are starting to dwindle, I tried making my way down town to the bank for assistance however when asked for help one of those crotch goblins **hissed** at me so it appears that in on my own._

_ All I have now is a small bag of currency that I don't even know how to use and I dont know if that creeper in the dark alley been eyeballing either me or my crap but one things for certain is that only one of us is walking out of this and its going to be me._

_Maybe all of this is a blessing because I'm sorry but I didn't even asked for all of this and odds are I WILL be dragged in a body bag by our favorite psychopath. If anyone finds this then Kudos to you mate, I'm ma haunt ur ass._

Closing the journal, I ignored the creeper in the alley and made camp at the same candy shop from before. Risiting the urge to buy the whole chocolate section, I stood on top of one of the benches with a small dark haired family and cranned my head to try to get a birds eye view for an old man with a long beard because obviously Tom's too short for me to even spot.

I felt a chill as if he heard me.

After a while, the concerned mother with her two children and a friend asked if I was alright and to that I didn't have an answer too.

While the mother seemed nice, the children on the other hand was a completely different story. 

The moment the mother left to one of the near by shops for a second, I felt a sudden pull on my leg and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a scraped knee and in pain. 

While the son and his blond friend stayed where they were, uninterested, the daughter sneered.

_"Filthy Mudblood."_

"...Eh?" I asked, confused and after a second I remembered that I lived with Tom and he pulled this shit all the time, so Stable Standing+Pull+Slang Word=Dis **_Bitch._**

...OH THIS BITCH DID NOT JUST DID _THAT!!_

I was about to tackle this girl, no fucks for age given when I was suddenly hauled up in a vice like grip and a pissed off Riddle stood infront of me with a disappointed Professor Dumbledore. Almost immediately all three children straighten up and by this time the mother returned.

"Mss.Black, I do so hope that this isn't the type of behavior that will be displayed at Hogwarts..." Voice full of disappointment, Dumbledore had a word with the panicked mother while Tom, after giving me a once over gave me a harsh pinch to the cheeks and decided to have his own choice of words with the three.

After making sure that the girl cowered and the boys warned, Tom made his way back to me and I shrunk at the sight of the rope.

Oh what fun.


	20. Important AN

...Im going to Re-write this whole story in another work called "Y E L L O W" because I feel like I missed up big time in what I was trying to go for when making this story but since I have a laptop now then it should literally take less then a day but again I'm seriously sorry about this you guys. With the constant changes to the title/summery, I'm pretty sure that I confused alot of you and I shouldn't have messed with it in the first place.


End file.
